Hermione Granger And The Bully She Knew
by Kranskycheese
Summary: Hermione comes to a better understanding of her long term bully Draco Malfoy, but who is the real bully here? Rated M for future chapters and explicit language
1. Chapter 1

**_Nothing is mine, all hail JK, owner of the potterverse._**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was running late,_ 'how could I let this happen?' _She questioned herself as she flew through the corridors towards the astronomy tower, footsteps echoing loudly off the castle walls. Logically she knew exactly how this happened, keeping up with her demanding, though self imposed, OWL study schedule, helping Ron and Harry with their homework, avoiding Umbridge who clearly had it in for her and the inquizitorial squad around every corner, she was absolutely exhausted and therefore had fallen asleep. She had woken with a crick in her neck, sitting against the headboard of her bed with her book slumped across her knees.

Cursing her dormmates for not rousing her she scrambled to her feet and hurriedly grabbed her book bag, sprinting for the highest tower in the castle. _'Damn it'_ she thought as she took the stairs two at a time, twenty minutes late and praying this wouldn't affect her extra credit Professor Sinistra had mentioned last class.

Watching her feet and puffing from the exertion she finally made it to the top of the spiral staircase only to crash into something very solid, bumping her face. "Owww..aaaaaahhhh" she cried, her pain turned into panic as she wavered backward on the top step her book bag pulling her off balance. Her arms swung around in comcal circles and time seemed to slow down as she tipped past the point of no return heading for a nasty fall down the stone steps.

Suddenly a hand darted out quick as a flash and grabbed her upper arm jerking her forwards. Almost throwing her down to the cold stone floor roughly. "Watch it, Mudblood" Malfoy growled at her.

All at once she realised what had happened. Malfoy, also being late to class, was at the top of the stairs when she crashed into him, having been concentrated on her own feet. He was the reason she nearly fell and now he was calling her names, again!

"You slimy cockroach.." she began, adrenalin at her near accident starting to peak. "How dare you.."

"Oh fuck you and your self righteous.." he started to yell over her, his face full of ragw and spite.

"NO, FUCK YOU" she found herself yelling back, surprised at her own language, feeling backed into a verbal corner.

"MR MALFOY, MISS GRANGER" they simultaneously looked up toward the trap door at the top of the ladder where the face of their astronomy professor could be seen staring down at them, along with half the class. It seemed as though their shouting match had gained some attention. Hermione groaned internally. How could she let Malfoy goad her into a verbal sparring match like this? He really was the worst.

"If you've quite finished, you're both late to class. Promptly make your way up and stop disturbing my class" Professor Sinistra was sounding very unimpressed. Without another look in her direction Malfoy ascended the ladder at speed, Hermione following in his wake, mumbling about spoilt bullies. Once at the top and facing an irate professor, Hermione began apologising to Professor Sinistra but was silenced with a hand held up to say 'stop.'

"You will both meet me at my classroom tomorrow evening after dinner for detention"

Malfoy gave a glum nod and turned to go and stand with his friends while Hermione said "yes professor" with nary a protest, knowing it would be futile. She walked over to Ron and Harry's telescope and sent one last glare in Malfoy's direction but he had his back turned to her, then dropped her bag with a huff.

"He's such a wanker" said Ron in solidarity.

"Git" chimed in Harry under his breath. "You okay?" He continued.

"Yeah" she sighed "I fell asleep"

~~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nothing is mine, all hail JK, owner of the potterverse._**

** Chapter 2**

The following evening Hermione stood outside of Professor Sinistra's classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive from dinner. Stifling a yawn she silently cursed Malfoy again for getting her into this mess. She had had to use the time she would have caught up on sleep to make up for this detention so as to keep up with her study schedule and it left her in a poor mood.

Malfoy arrived and took his place, leaning on the opposite wall to Hermione and pointedly ignoring her. She noted that he didn't seem tired, just bored and he held that superior look that he wore so often.

Professor Sinistra showed up soon after with quick steps down the hall, heels clacking on the flagstone, and led them both swiftly into her classroom.

Addressing both of her students she said "I'm very disappointed in both of you" Hermione had the grace to look abashed, Malfoy still held his bored look. "As fifth years I expect better conduct" She contined "as your punishment you will take apart every telescope and polish the lenses. Without magic." At this she gave them a pointed look.

"I cannot stay, I expect you to be mature enough not to need supervision. Mars has an important interaction with Venus shortly, I will be back to check on you, behave yourselves. " and with that she turned on her heel and left the room, leaving a strained silence in her wake.

Hermione was about to protest but Professor Sinistra was already gone. Alone with Malfoy, _'could this be worse!?'_ She thought, slightly anxious. She was about to turn and start working on her first telescope when Malfoy spoke.

"You owe me" he stated.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione replied, confused. This is not what she was expecting him to say. Slinging insults and calling names, hell, even being ignored was how she had mentally prepared for the evening but his statement threw her for a loop.

Malfoy walked over to her, standing a little too close. He was in her personal space and his sudden proximity made her acutely aware of just how much he had grown over the last year. Genetics had made him tall like his father but quiddich had broadened him and made him lithe, muscular like a deadly beast. She was uncomfortable with him standing over her but didn't want to back down or take a step back and seem weak. Hermione wouldn't let his size win the upper hand in their argument so she stood her ground, she briefly thought of her wand at her hip but didn't want to seem frightened so instead she crossed her arms and stared defiantly at Malfoy's face.

"You owe me" he repeated and she tried to gague his expression to gain a sense of where this was going. Usually she was pretty good at reading people but Malfoy's statement and blank expression didn't match up with his crowding her._ 'He's trying to intimidate me, but why?'_ She asked herself, feeling as though his motives were important to understand.

"I saved your life" he continued and stepped a little closer. subconsciously she leaned away, feeling her hip nudge the desk she was standing at. He was starting at her now, not with hatred, or malace, but not with any sort if affinity or kindness either. _'What is he doing? What does he want?' _Hermione was about to voice her confusion when he gently but solidly grabbed her upper arms his eyes moved to her mouth and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Hermione squeakedin shock and froze like a fox in headlights, eyes going wide. _'What is going on!?'_ She thought panicking. Malfoy's kiss was soft, gentle, he started trying to coax her into kissing him back, running his tongue along her lips. Suddenly coming to her senses she pushed hard at his chest and sprang back, making space between them.

"What do you think you are doing!?" She screeched, her voice unusually high, an octive she didn't recognise on herself. Malfoy stared at her for a moment. He looked confused briefly, and then angry before schooling his face into an unreadable mask.

"Stupid bitch" he spat at her before turning on his heel and stalking out the door leaving behind a very confusd and shocked Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Binns' monotone voice barely registered as a low hum in the back of Hermione's brain. Normally she could push through and get on with her meticulous note taking or at least make her own notes based on the text book equating to a similar learning outcome.

Today however she was completely lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts of the weird kissing Malfoy had inflicted upon her and the very confusing things he had said.

Noticing her quill stilled in her hand and the blank parchment in front of her, Harry bumped her shoulder with his own to get her attention. "You okay?" He mumbled with an eyebrow quirked.

"Fine, just.. thinking about OWLs coming up." She responded quietly. Harry, being reasonably perceptive saw right through her lie but didn't press the matter. He turned back to the Quiddich magazine Ron hadn't even bothered to hide on his other side. Hermione always appreciated that about Harry, he knew when to wait for answers. He wouldn't let the lie unchallenged but he knew enough to know when the right time to peruse the issue was.

Hermione, settling back into her thoughts was very aware of the platinum blonde boy sitting in the back row. It had been three days since their detention together and he had studiously avoided her, not even glancing in her direction.

'Why did he kiss me in the first place?' She pondered . 'He's never shown interest in me physically before. We hate each other. He's not harbouring a secret crush on me, that much was obvious. He said "You owe me" does he think I owe him a snog because he stopped me from falling down the stairs? That's not how things work. Surely he can't be that obtuse. Well, he certainly didn't initiate things because I invited him to.'

She shook her head to try and order her thoughts, her curly, golden brown hair brushing her shoulders as she moved. 'Okay, I'm approaching this wrong, seeing things from my logical perspective. How would he have come to the conclusion that kissing was the right thing to do in detention? Does he just kiss all the girls in detention? Probably.' Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought. 'He's entitled. Spoilt. I bet no one has ever said "no" to him before. Huh...'

Professor Binns continued to drone on at the front of the room and Hermione kept unfolding the incident in her mind. 'So he's spoilt. Prince of Slytherin and all that, girls do gush over him. I guess no girl has ever turned him down. He's rich, sure, I suppose he's fit, I'll give him that and if you look objectively, he's attractive but I've never been able to see that because he's a total prat. Huh. Okay, so he would just expect me to go along with it despite our history because he's just never been rejected before? That would explain the confused and angry look on his face before he left. What. An. Idiot. Can he really be that entitled, that arrogant? Expecting me to respond to his kiss because every girl he's ever made a move on has just swooned complicity. How pathetic.' Hermione wasn't that shallow.

'Okay' She continued her inner monologue. 'He stopped me from falling down, told me he saved my life and expects me to return the favour with sexual behavior?! If that's what he was thinking I need to find out what exactly he expected.' Hermione was getting mad. 'What sort of person returns a kindness with sexual advances? What kind of person expects a good deed returned with sexual acts?' Hermione seethed. 'Malfoy, that's who.' Hermione was so mad she was nearly sparking wwith her magic. He can't treat her body as a commodity, expect her body to be pliant as a payment for not letting her be gravely injured. How dare he think that, how could he expect her to act like a common slag? Like one of those airheads that fawn over him. That's not who she was! That's what he thought of her?

She knew he thought of her as a Mudblood, a bookworm a swot, but a slag? That was insulting. 'I am NOT a slag.' She was mentally screaming.

Taking some deep breaths to calm herself she had a thought forming in her head through the rage. Settling herself down she made a decision. She would confront him. She would confirm her theory. She would set the record straight. Someone needed to educate him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was waiting for Hermione on one of the settees the next morning when she descended the staircase from the girls dormitories to the common room.

"Where's Ron?" She asked him, plopping down beside him, noting they were the only ones in the common room, save for a couple of seventh years but they were frantically studying at a desk in the far corner.

"I told him to go on ahead, you know how he is about breakfast. Said he was starving" Harry replied.

"Merlin forbid we deny him his beloved food" she chuckled.

"Hermione" Harry began "Do you have something you want to talk to me about?" It was one of those statements that sounded like a question but was actually an ultimatum. Fess up or I'll be shirty with you was the gist of it.

_'Strait to it then'_ Hermione thought looking into Harry's ernest green eyes and honest face. _'He's just looking out for me' _she reminded herself. In truth she was very grateful to have a friend as good and caring as Harry. She really didn't want to lie to him.

Sensing her hesitation he prompted her further. "Hermione, you're my best friend, you can tell me."

She looked away for a moment to figure our how to word what had happened. It was just so ridiculous, not to mention infuriating and she was certainly worried about Harry's reaction.

"Does this have to do with Malfoy? With your detention the other day? You've been acting a bit strangely since then and Dean told me Sinistra gave him another detention for skyving off but bloody Umbridge got him out of it. What happened?"

There was nothing for it, he was just too perceptive. Years of chasing off Voldemort had honed his skills and he was like a hound on the hunt._ 'The truth will out' _she thought.

"Yes, it has to do with my detention with Malfoy." She finally replied, twisting her fingers in her lap.

Harry just looked at her expectantly.

"He kissed me." She confessed, suddenly blurting her statement gracelessly.

"HE WHAT!?" Harry leapt from his seat looking murderous.

"Calm down Harry." she pleaded with the dark haired teen, reaching a hand out to placate him.

"Do you want me to beat him up? Cause I will Hermione, I'll pummel him." Harry was visibly upset and started pacing back and forth in front of her, trying to digest the information.

"No Harry, I'm taking care of it" she implored.

"This is wrong Hermione, what was he trying to do? Humiliate you? That slimy git, next time I see him I'll..."

"I'm handling it Harry" she cut him off, standing to stop his pacing "Honesty, I'm going to give him a real dressing down."

"I can be there, I can back you up." he offered, his face full of genuine concern.

"I can handle it myself, I don't need you to hold my hand. Thank you for the offer though."

"Let me know if you change your mind, I'd love a reason to ruin his poncy face."

"Noted" she replied.

"Will you tell Ron?" Harry enquired

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" She shot back.

"No, no I don't." He agreed.

Thankful that conversation was over the pair headed off toward the Great Hall to catch the end of the breakfast hour.

"Umbridge really got him out of the second detention?" She asked, suddenly incredulous.

"Yeah" Harry said glumly "Something about Inquisitorial squad duties being more important."

"Slimy, snake" was all she said out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

"Malfoy! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach" Hermione had finally, finally cornered him alone. It was nearly two weeks since she had decided to confront him and in the fortnight her anger at his actions, and more importantly his motives, had not abated one iota.

Looking impatient he replied "Do come up with some original insults Granger, for Merlin's sake. And they say you're intelligent."

Hermione had followed him from the library after an evening of study and seeing him duck into an unused classroom had drawn her wand and quickly ducked in after him, thanking Merlin for her chance finally at getting him alone and mentally praising herself for being so stealthy.

"What are you doing in here?" She questioned him ignoring his barb.

"I came in here because you keep following me and I want to know what it is you're stalking me for. You sound like a hippogriff by the way, stomping around the halls" he replied cooly. "Might want to try a silencio on those hooves. What is it you want?"

Slightly taken aback at being caught out she thrust her chin in the air and persisted, "You're a toad, Malfoy"

"Right, well, if you've no cognizant answer for me Mudblood, I'll be on..."

"You kissed me" she cut him off.

"Very astute" he drawled.

"You kissed me and said I owe you. Then when I rejected you called me a stupid bitch and I know why." Hermione put on her most superior voice.

Malfoy scoffed, looking uninterested but leaned against the nearest desk so Hermione continued.

"It's because your whole life you've been pandered to, given every luxury, had servants and house elves and everything you've ever wanted. Anything money could buy was yours. Any doors you needed opened were opened, any path you chose to take you took. Nothing has ever been an obstacle. You've never faced any adversity, never been challenged. You've always held the power of those around you, you even keep lackies at school. That's why you were surprised when somone said no to you. Everyone has always done whatever you want. Girls gossip about being with you, none have challenged your advances before now." Her voice was full of pity and disdain and she watched his face carefully for emotion but he held his bored look.

"Are you quite done?" He said, his voice deceptively quiet.

"Not nearly." She huffed "You have no right, no damned right at all to think that you can treat me like that, to expect me to use my body, my consent, as some sort of payment for your one moment of decency, when you decided not to let me fall. Witches are not commodities, I am not for sale. There is nothing you could do that would make me use my body as payment. The fact that your mind works that way is disturbing and wrong. You do not have complete control, you are not the centre of the universe and you have no right to treat me that way. I will never go along complicity with your advances and I am not, nor will I ever be, beneath you, metaphorically or physically!" She was yelling by the end of her diatribe.

"But you are beneath me Granger." He stated, infuriatinly calm. "And I can treat you any way I want because I am superior, my birth is superior to yours, my blood is superior to yours and my magic is superior to yours." He stood away from the desk and took a step toward her. Hermione was thankful she had her wand drawn.

"People do submit to me, because I am powerful. I am a Malfoy and my very name commands respect." He took another step toward her and she backed up a step to keep her wand between them. He was staring at her with intecity and his voice was deep and firm. "I have faced challenges but I have conquered them all, I always come out on top." Another step toward her and another she took back. He was gaining advantage, intimidating her with his size and her nerves started tingling.

"I'm not wrong in taking what is rightfully mine, I earned respect, fear, submission." On his last word he took another step toward her. She moved to take a step back but found herself pressing against the cold stone wall of the classroom. His movements had put him uncomfortably close, her wand pressed into his stomach.

"Get away from me!" She growled at him but he ignored her pressing closer.

His face was so close to hers as he spoke she could feel his hot breath on her nose. "You're right Mudblood, I do get everything I want" his breath was sweet, she could almost taste him.

He pressed his torso into her chest, placing his hands on the wall either side of her head caging her in. Her breath hitched in anticipation. Was he going to kiss her again? She didn't want that. Did she? Her body was responding to his proximity in a way that confused and betrayed her. She moved her eyes to his and he locked them in an intense stare. His tounge darted out to moisten his lips. She was trapped by his body but his gaze was what truly held her there, her heart pumping, her breath coming out in short puffs and her brain going numb. His eyes darted down to her lips and she felt her eyes closing in anticipation of his kiss.

He shifted slightly and whispered in her ear and as he did her mind started to protest that the kiss wasn't happening until his leg slid between hers and rubbed agonisingly at her centre. "Even you."

"Uhh" she couldn't help the slight moan that escaped her lips. Her mind was complete mush, her wand forgotten. When nothing further happend she opened her eyes to see herself alone, in an empty classroom and utterly turned on.

Shaking her head to clear it she called out "Damn it Malfoy!" and scurried to leave, lest she be caught after curfew.


End file.
